


Names

by Dreamylaland



Series: Children [1]
Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Lan ZhanAlpha, M/M, Omega!Wei Wuxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamylaland/pseuds/Dreamylaland
Summary: The back story of how the children are being named and sexy scenes.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	1. In heat

**Author's Note:**

> These stories have been sitting in my pile of drafts for almost one year. I am not even sure why I didn't post it. But here it is. Hope you all like it:) Enjoy~
> 
> P.S if you hate sex scenes, please skip this chapter. Thanks~

Lan Wangji was reading in the room. It was an educational book on Omega heat. Jiang Cheng handed it to him before he set off back to Yunmeng Jiang sect. Lan Wangji had no idea why Jiang Cheng passed him this book. All he knew that Jiang Cheng was very serious when he told Lan Wangji to read it carefully.

‘An Omega can expect to experience their first heat sometimes in their late teens. They will go into heat once every month and this can last up to five days…’

Lan Wangji read as he remembered that the test result for him was Alpha. His brother was an Alpha too. He then wondered, ‘what is Wei Wuxian’s result?’

Just the thought of Wei Wuxian being an Omega and his mate, Lan Wangji shivered. He clutched his clothes near his thigh as his heart rate sped up. ‘It’s morning. I should not think of this.’

Just as Lan Wangji was trying his best to drive off the image of Wei Wuxian, the actual person arrived.

“Lan Zhan! Zewu-Jun is here!” A bright smiling youth in red and black clothes pushed the door open without knocking. He then grabbed onto Lan Wangji’s arm. The pair of black eyes stared into the light-coloured ones and a blush covered the youth in no time.

“Lan Zhan. Why are you staring so hard at me? I know I’m handsome but…if you stare so much, I will get embarrassed.” Wei Wuxian gave Lan Wangji a coy look from under his fringe.

“Ahem!” Lan Xichen coughed while standing outside. He knew that his younger brother was in a relationship with Wei Wuxian but to openly show off their relationship in front of him, he couldn’t help but be jealous of them.

“What are you reading?” Wei Wuxian ignored Lan Xichen’s cough and pulled the book out of Lan Wangji’s hands. Upon reading the title of the book, Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. He then started whispering to himself, counting something using his fingers.

Lan Wangji frowned. He grabbed onto Wei Wuxian’s wrist and stared into his eyes. “What’s wrong?” He said. His smooth, calm voice raised Wei Wuxian’s heart rate easily.

Wei Wuxian squirmed under Lan Wangji’s gaze. He had wanted to tell Lan Wangji about his secondary gender the last time. But he was interrupted by others. Since then, he kind of forgot about it or more like, didn’t want to mention it because they were so busy trying to solve the missing body part’s problem until he saw the book Lan Wangji was reading.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji called out. Then, an alluring sweet smell permeated the room. Wei Wuxian trembled under Lan Wangji’s gaze. The eyes under his long lashes continued to stare at Lan Wangji but now, laced with desire.

Lan Wangji turned to the door and saw his brother panting. “He’s in heat!” Lan Xichen yelled.

Lan Wangji ran to the door. Even though it was his brother standing there, Lan Wangji pushed Lan Xichen away from his room and locked it up. To prevent other potential Alphas from intruding to his room, Lan Wangji moved a piece of heavy furniture to the front of the door.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian cried out. His sweet voice calling for him. The budge below Lan Wangji’s waist stirred. The sweet smell enveloped him as he turned around.

Wei Wuxian hugged Lan Wangji tightly. He held onto the front of Lan Wangji’s collar as he rubbed it between on Lan Wangji’s right thigh. Lan Wangji groaned. He felt his control slipping. He looked at the pearl white neck of Wei Wuxian as he gulped down his saliva. It was seducing him. Telling him to bite into it.

“Lan Zhan! Touch me!” Wei Wuxian begged. His eyes were glazed as he rubbed himself on Lan Wangji’s thigh. Lan Wangji felt Wei Wuxian’s stiff bulge moving up and down. He closed his eyes as he repeatedly reminded himself to stay in control. Internally, he knew if Wei Wuxian was to beg one more time his self-control would snap.

However, Wei Wuxian didn’t have the intention of letting Lan Wangji be in control. He didn’t want to see a calm and collected Lan Wangji. He wanted Lan Wangji to ravish him. Wei Wuxian pulled his top off as he rubbed faster on Lan Wangji’s thigh.

Lan Wangji took in the view of two redbuds on Wei Wuxian’s pale chest. He then felt deep growl in the pit of his stomach and his self-control snapped.

Lan Wangji planted kisses on Wei Wuxian collarbone as his fingers played with the redbuds. He tugged and then twisted on it. With every tug, Wei Wuxian cried out in joy. Lan Wangji wasn’t himself anymore. He licked Wei Wuxian’s neck a few times as he stared at the pearl white neck.

He kissed the behind of Wei Wuxian’s ear and then struck into Wei Wuxian’s mouth. Their tongue tangled around each other, not even wanting to part for a single second. After a long kiss, Lan Wangji nibbled on Wei Wuxian’s bottom lips at the end.

Wei Wuxian shivered in delight. His swollen lips stretched into a mischievous smile. “Lan Zhan. Pay attention to here too.”

Wei Wuxian guided Lan Wangji’s hands to the inside of his pants. He closed his hands around Lan Wangji’s hands, as he moved up and down. “Lan Zhan! Grab harder.” Wei Wuxian then pouted.

Lan Wangji could feel the WeiWuxian’s precum on his hands. The protruding hill below his waist stiffened. His breath quickened. Lan Wangji grabbed it the way Wei Wuxian wanted it and then slide his other hands onto the butt of Wei Wuxian. His fingers cautiously touched the edge of the hole.

Wei Wuxian trembled every time Lan Wangji brushed past his hole. No one has ever touched his part of his. ‘Only Lan Zhan.’ However, it was not a bad feeling even when Wei Wuxian felt Lan Wangji’s finger on it.

“Lan Zhan. Remember to stretch me properly.” Wei Wuxian coaxed, not knowing that he had once again snapped Lan Wangji’s restrained self-control. Lan Wangji felt his lips itched as he placed his mouth on the neck. “You are mine.” Lan Wangji growled as he bit down.

“I’m yours.” Wei Wuxian replied as he yelled out in pleasure.


	2. Papapa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAPAPA. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from chapter 1.   
If you hate sex scene, do skip this!

After Wei Wuxian has come once, Lan Wangji carried him onto the bed. Wei Wuxian laid down, his clothes were disheveled and his lusty gaze kept on looking at the tower between Lan Wangji’s legs.

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian whimpered. Lan Wangji knew all too well what was Wei Wuxian saying. He sniffed in the sweet smell on Wei Wuxian’s body as he stuck his fingers into Wei Wuxian’s hole.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian cried out. “No!”

Lan Wangji sighed. He wanted to thrust into that hole right now. But he knew if he did that, he could hurt Wei Wuxian. And he hated Wei Wuxian getting hurt.

“Hmmm…” Lan Wangji hastened his preparation and kissed Wei Wuxian to smoother him.

Wei Wuxian interlocked his fingers behind Lan Wangji’s neck as he tried to devour Lan Wangji with his mouth.

“Hmmm…” Lan Wangji could feel how much Wei Wuxian wanted him. ‘More’ he thought, as he struck his tongue in.

When they finally couldn’t take it anymore, as usual, Lan Wangji nibbled at the bottom of Wei Wuxian’s bottom lips before parting. Wei Wuxian collapsed as he breathed heavily. “Lan Zhan, let’s have many children. When Lan SIzhui comes back to visit, let’s surprise him with our children!” A cheeky smile hang on Wei Wuxian’s face.

The side of Lan Wangji’s lips lifted up as he looked at his partner who was full of his kisses and bites marks. He rubbed onto Wei Wuxian’s neck and gave a light peek on his lips.

“Hmm…” Lan Wangji pushed open Wei Wuxian’s legs and looked at the red pulsing hole. It was ready for him.

He placed his arms beside Wei Wuxian’s head. Wei Wuxian smiled as he looked into his beloved light-coloured eyes. Even though Lan Wangji looked calm, but he knew that he was blushing. His ears said it all. Wei Wuxian pushed Lan Wangji’s lips to him as he felt an immensely large thing thrust in. 

Wei Wuxian’s moan was stifled as Lan Wangji pressed his lips on his as if he was comforting him. He panted hard as they separated their lips. He looked at the area where they are joined together and a smirk hung on his face.

“Lan-Er Gege. I feel so full. You are so huge. You almost tore me.”

Lan Wangji’s breath hitched as Wei Wuxian touched the area where they are joined. Without giving a chance for Wei Wuxian to prepare, Lan Wangji thrust in as deep as he could reach. Before he got to slide out, Wei Wuxian contracted unexpectedly. The softness of the wall hardened on it and he shivered in pleasure. Lan Wangji then plunged out roughly, leaving a trail of thick cum. At the same time, Wei Wuxian moaned under Lan Wangji as he came onto Lan Wangji’s stomach.

Without a rest, Lan Wangji once again slides in, this time much easier. At one go, they did it three more rounds.


	3. Pregnant

Six months ago, Lan Wangji had found out that Wei Wuxian is an Omega. Since then, every month when his heat came, they would divulge in pleasure for four days. Always, on the fifth day morning, Wei Wuxian would relentlessly want to do another round even if his heat had worn off.

“Wei Ying. Enough.” Lan Wangji grumbled. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to welcome another round. But seeing the dark circles around Wei Wuxian’s eyes made his heart clenched in worry.

“Rest.” He brushed Wei Wuxian’s fringe away from his pair of shiny black pair of eyes. Wei Wuxian turned on his charming puppy look as he stared into that light-coloured pair of eyes. He then hooked one of his legs on Lan Wangji’s thigh. His fingers rubbed Lan Wangji’s chin seductively.

“Lan Zhan. Lan-Er Gege. We must work hard so that when Lan Sizhui come here. He will be not lonely. Imagine being the only kid in this house, no one to play with, is a very lonely thing.”

Lan Wangji sighed. Wei Wuxian had been using the same excuse to get his way multiple times. His wife is shameless and he knew he would give in to every request of his. Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian up on his torso. Wei Wuxian lighted up. As he bent down, suddenly an urge to vomit had Wei Wuxian jerked away from Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian jumped off the bed. However, after doing it for four days continuously, his legs trembled in soreness and he collapsed. Wei Wuxian was unable to hold back and vomited all over the floor.

Lan Wangji got next to Wei Wuxian and reached out to him.

“Don’t touch me. Go away. I am dirty.” Wei Wuxian slapped Lan Wangji’s hands. Tears welled up. He didn’t understand why but he felt like crying when he hit Lan Wangji’s hands away. He didn’t mean to but he just unconsciously did it.

Lan Wangji frowned as he looked at the distraught Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying.” He called his name. Wei Wuxian jerked his head up in fright. Lan Wangji’s voice was cold when he said his name.

Upon meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes, a tear rolled down Wei Wuxian’s face. Lan Wangji softened his expression and hugged him. “You are not dirty. You are mine, Wei Wing. Just like how I am yours.”

After calming Wei Wuxian down and cleaning the area, Lan Wangji tucked Wei Wuxian into the bed. Wei Wuxian’s red-rimmed eyes looked at Lan Wangji in silence. Lan Wangji brushed the pale cheeks of Wei Wuxian and he told himself to find Wen Qing to come and check on Wei Wuxian’s health.

Just the thought of her, the door to their bedroom flung open. Usually, Lan Wangji would glare at whoever dares to intrude to their room but this time, looking at the bewildered expression on Wen Qing and Wen Ning looking at them made Lan Wangji forget all of his anger.

“I-I’m S-Sorry. It was unlocked.” Wen Ning bow his head as he apologized.

“What are you apologizing for? It’s all Wei Wuxian’s fault for forgetting to lock the door. Don’t apologize!” Wen Qing crossed her arms.

Lan Wangji didn’t care if Wei Wuxian forgot to lock the door or not, he walked to Wen Qing and said a word ‘please’.

Wen Qing looked suspicious at Lan Wangji. ‘What did he mean by please?’ Then, she looked over at the lying Wei Wuxian. His face was pale white as if he was at death door knocking.

“What happened?” Wen Qing asked as she stomped over to the side of Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji shook his head.

Wen Qing sighed and quickly took Wei Wuxian’s pulse. After a while, Wen Qing looked up and in a serious tone, she asked “Wei Wuxian, have you been experiencing symptoms of vomiting, fatigue the past few weeks?”

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes at Wei Wuxian. For two weeks, he was at Cloud Recesses working. Just four days ago, he came back thinking it was Wei Wuxian’s monthly heat cycle. The moment he was back, Wei Wuxian had dragged him into the room. Basically it meant that he didn’t know how Wei Wuxian’s health was like the past two weeks.

Wei Wuxian dodged Lan Wangji’s burning gaze as he circled his thumbs before nodding.

Wen Qing beamed a smile and looked at Lan Wangji. “Congratulations! He’s pregnant.”

Wei Wuxian stared at Wen Qing while a smile crept on Wen Ning’s face. “Congratulations!” Wen Ning yelled.

“Don’t shout. Wei Wuxian needs plenty of rest and silence.” Wen Qing chided him. Taking a look at the stunned Lan Wangji, Wen Qing purposely said in a loud voice that a husband should stay by the wife’s side to take care of him especially when they are pregnant so as to give the wife emotion stability.

With this advice from Wen Qing, Lan Wangji didn’t take a single trip out of their house. Everything he needed he had Wen Qing, Wen Ning and his brother Lan Xichen to bring it to him. Jiang Cheng had also visited them to bring them supplies. With Lan Wangji’s meticulous care, Wei Wuxian was in healthy health.

In the 40th week, Wei Wuxian gave birth to a healthy baby boy.


	4. Lan FengYu

“Lan Zhan! Look at him. Doesn’t he look like me?” Wei Wuxian laid on the bed with the newborn on his chest.

“Hmm…” Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Wuxian’s pale cheeks as he looked at the sleeping newborn.

“Lan Zhan, what do you think his name shall be? You know I’m bad with giving name. I gave my sword the name Shuibian. So you shall give this child his name.” Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji in expectant.

Lan Wangji dipped his head down as he patted lightly on the back of the baby boy. “He will be called FengYu. Feng from Jiang FengMian and Yu from Yu Ziyuan.” Lan Wangji declared.

Upon hearing the name, Wei Wuxian stiffened up and then sniffed a few times which caught the attention of Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian’s sight blurred with tears. He had never thought that Lan Wangji would name their first child after his adopted parents who took care of him. “Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian cried. Lan Wangji hugged Wei Wuxian in his arms as his thin lips stretched into a rare smile.

-

In the next few weeks, Wei Wuxian had recovered from giving birth and started to take care of the child.

“Lan Fengyu, what are you doing?” Wei Wuxian teased him as he stretched Lan Fengyu’s arms up above his shoulder. Fengyu smiled whenever he heard his name was being called. “Lan Fengyu, why are you so cute?” Wei Wuxian called his name again. Fengyu beamed a toothless wide smile. Wei Wuxian dived his head on his belly and blew on it. Immediately, Fengyu laughed a soundless laugh.

“Hm…” Lan Wangji laid on his head on the door as he looked lovingly at Wei Wuxian playing with Fengyu. Upon hearing Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but lifted the two corners of his lips.

“Why are you here? I thought you said you will be back only tomorrow? Is it because there was nothing to do in Cloud Recesses? Did you miss me and Fengyu?” Wei Wuxian teased.

Lan Wangji walked towards both of them and planted a kiss on Fengyu’s forehead. “Fengyu” Lan Wangji called. Fengyu beamed and raised his short fat arms. Lan Wangji carried Fengyu up and rubbed the side of his face with Fengyu’s.

“Not fair. How about me?” Wei Wuxian whined. “I want to be carried by Lan Zhan too. Carry me, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian raised his arms and suppressed a mischievous smile.

Lan Wangji bend down and pressed his lips on Wei Wuxian’s. Though it has only been for a week, it felt like a long time since they last kissed. Wei Wuxian opened his mouth slightly, welcoming Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji deepened their kiss and grabbed onto the back of Wei Wuxian’s head. Wei Wuxian tried to pull Lan Wangji down by his shoulder. But Lan Fengyu broke into a cry.

Lan Wangji tore apart from Wei Wuxian and started patting the back of Lan Fengyu. “Fengyu, are you jealous that your dad is snatching me away from you? Don’t worry. I will definitely not be yours. Cause I’m your dad’s and he is mine. You got to find your own, okay?”

“Wei Wuxian! How can you teach that to your kid?” Wen Qing slammed the door open as she crossed the distance between them.

“Why are you here? I’m okay already!” Wei Wuxian yelped as he unconsciously hid behind Lan Wangji. Ever since the time when Wen Qing had diagnosed his pregnancy with Fengyu, she had given him so many rules to abide by. It drove him nuts because he couldn’t run around and eat whatever he wanted.

Wen Qing rolled her eyes at Wei Wuxian and diverted her attention to Fengyu. “Oh! Cutie. How can your mom be so mean right? Come on. Let’s play with auntie today.”

With that said, Wen Qing took Lan Fengyu off Lan Wangji’s arms and carried it away. Before she left, she looked at Lan Wangji and nodded. “We’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

“Hmm…” Lan Wangji nodded in response.

Wei Wuxian looked at this interaction and it felt as if someone was clenching onto his heart. ‘When did Lan Zhan got so close to Wen Qing? What are their relationships?” Wei Wuxian tightened his fist as he brooded over it.

Lan Wangji looked at his wife who was in deep thought. He approached Wei Wuxian and tilted his chin up. His light-coloured eyes reflected a black pair of eyes.

“Wei Ying, what’s wrong?”

Wei Wuxian squirmed under Lan Wangji’s gaze. How could he tell him that he kind of got jealous because of Wen Qing? But then again, their relationship did seem suspicious!

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called his name again.

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji and pulled him on the bed. He pinned Lan Wangji down and kissed him. Lan Wangji stroked the side of Wei Wuxian’s face, while his other hands stroked the back of Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian moaned and shivered in bliss. Lan Wangji smiled at his actions and flipped him. 

Wei Wuxian laid on his back, his legs wrapped around Lan Wangji’s waist. After making Wei Wuxian come a few times and carefully stretched it, Lan Wangji thrust into him. Their bodies trembled in pleasure. Wei Wuxian’s hole was filled to the brim with the familiar thing.

“Lan Zhan, I think this has remembered your shape.” Wei Wuxian placed his hand slightly below belly as he purred at him. Looking at the fair and lean body below him, seducing him with words. A certain thing stiffened.

“Ah! Lan Zhan! Why are you getting bigger? Stop it!” Wei Wuxian hit Lan Wangji’s chest lightly.

“It’s your fault.” Lan Wangji said as he thrust in deeply against Wei Wuxian’s prostate.


	5. Friends

Wei Wuxian peeled open his eyes and saw Lan Wangji lying next to him. He grinned. It was tough being separated from Lan Wangji for a week but now he is back. Lan Wangji, being a protective husband, held Wei Wuxian against his chest and breath into the back of his neck. ‘It tingled.’ Wei Wuxian thought and giggled softly.

Wei Wuxian looked at the bite marks on Lan Wangji’s body. He was proud of his work. “Lan Zhan, don’t you think your wife is so smart? After you taught me once, now I can place my mark on you easily. Just like this.”

Wei Wuxian placed his mouth on Lan Wangji’s arm and drew his breath inwards, sucking his skin into his mouth. He then let go and a love bite appeared on Lan Wangji’s arm.

Lan Wangji looked at the giddily happy Wei Wuxian and replied “hmm…”

Wei Wuxian dived back under Lan Wangji’s embrace. Though he had become much more daring than previously, but sometimes the way Lan Wangji looked at him made me feel so self-conscious. Just like just now, even though Lan Wangji replied with his signature hmm, it felt that it contained something more and the way Lan Wangji looked at him tenderly made a certain thing of his hardened. A deep red blush appeared on Wei Wuxian’s cheeks. ‘Lan Wangji is a pervert.’ Wei Wuxian mentally thought.

As Wei Wuxian got comfortable with Lan Wangji, the door to his room slammed open again. Without looking in that direction, he groaned. “Wen Qing! Stop barging into our room!”

“Immoral!” A loud low voice shrieked and a loud bang was heard.

“Jiang Cheng?” Wei Wuxian turned just in time to see the door closed. Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji for confirmation to which he nodded.

They washed up quickly and went out. Jiang Cheng was at a side, fanning himself while Wen Qing was laughing with Wen Ning. Lan Fengyu, who was in Wen Qing’s arms, cried out immediately as if he sensed his parents.

Wei Wuxian pinched Lan Fengyu’s chubby cheeks. “Lan Fengyu, why are you crying? Did you miss me this much? Or is it Wen Qing is too scary? But I’m too tired to carry you because of your dad. What should I do?”

Fengyu cried louder as Wen Wuxian didn’t carry him. Lan Wangji then came over and carried him from Wen Qing. Immediately, Fengyu calmed down as his tiny hands grabbed onto Lan Wangji’s clothes tightly, refusing to let go in fear of separating from them.

“Wei Wuxian. How can you say that?” Wen Qing smacked Wei Wuxian’s back.

“Why can I not say it? It is a fact! Jiang Cheng, right?” Wei Wuxian retorted, a sly smile directed towards Jiang Cheng

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes as he breathed in deeply, enduring Wei Wuxian. “I don’t know! I didn’t see anything. Also, I’m never bringing Jin Ling here to meet you.”

“What? It’s your fault that you broke into our room! Wen Ning, don’t you think Jiang Cheng is too much?” Wei Wuxian complained as he intended to drag Wen Ning into this.

“Wei Wuxian! Don’t drag my brother into this. I have told you multiple times to lock the door yet you ignore my words.” Wen Qing pinched Wei Wuxian’s ear.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!”

“HanGuang-Jun. Don’t think of interfering. Wei Wuxian has gotten too cocky these few years.” Wen Qing barked. Her eyes steeled with determination. “It’s time to teach him how to raise a kid.’

Lan Wangji looked at the sleeping Fengyu on his shoulder, who perhaps didn’t sleep much last night, and then retreated back into the room, leaving Wei Wuxian with the three of them. After all, Lan Wangji knew that that’s the way they interacted as friends.


	6. Visiting

After eight months since Wei Wuxian had given birth, Lan Xichen had called Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to visit the Cloud Recesses with Lan Fengyu.

Upon arrival at Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian looked at the rock in front of the mountain where the four thousand rules were carved.

“It seems like there were more rules than before? Did it increase?” Wei Wuxian asked casually.

Lan Wangji nodded his head as he said “ four thousand and nineteen.”

Wei Wuxian’s jaw slacked as he stared at the rock. 'How could this be? Instead of decreasing those strict rules, it actually increased?'

Just as Wei Wuxian was still in shock over the rules, Lan Xichen arrived. He looked at his younger brother who was carrying a baby boy in his arms. The little boy stared curiously at him, his red cheek puffed out.

“So this is Lan Fengyu?” Lan Xichen walked over and patted the boy on his head gently. “What a cute kid.”

“Of course. I’m the one who gave birth to it.” Wei Wuxian said as he smugly crossed his arms over his chest.

Lan Xichen chuckled. His voice vibrated in the clear air. “Welcome. Master has been waiting for the three of you.”

Lan Xichen guided the three of them to the hall where Lan Qiren was. Lan Wangji greeted him politely with Wei Wuxian following suit.

“This is Lan Fengyu?” Lan Qiren asked as Lan Wangji passed Lan Fengyu to him. Lan Fengyu heard his name and smiled at Lan Qiren. Looking at the adorable smile, Lan Qiren laughed and said “This child is adorable. He is definitely a Lan. When is he coming to stay and train here?”

Wei Wuxian radiated an intense glare upon hearing it. “He is Lan Wangji’s and my child. Who said he is going to stay here? He will stay with us! Lan Sizhui is already here as a representative of my family.”

Wei Wuxian hated the stifling rules in Gusu Lan Sect and he wanted his children to be free to do whatever they wanted. He knew that Lan Qiren was being nice to offer to accept his child into Gusu Lan Sect, but he would not accept it. As for his adopted Lan Sizhui, that kid has decided for himself to be in Gusu Lan Sect to be trained, thus Wei Wuxian could only let him do what he wants.

“Wei Wuxian! You! I was thinking of giving your child a good education. How can you reply that way to me!” Lan Qiren yelled. Immediately, Lan Fengyu cried. He was scared of loud noises.

“We bought a new brand of tea leaves. Do take a sip of tea and calm your anger.” Lan Xichen expertly diverted their attention and passed Wei Wuxian a cup of tea. Wei Wuxian placed the cup near his nose. In reflex, he threw the cup away from him and cupped his mouth with his hands. He retched dryly as he collapsed onto the ground.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji yelled unconsciously.

Wei Wuxian held his fingers to his temples. Lan Fengyu was still crying and Lan Wangji was yelling his name. His head hurt as the loud noises crashed into his mind, overloading his senses.

“Lan…Zhan” Wei Ying muttered as he collapsed.


	7. Rest

Wei Wuxian opened his heavy eyelids and blinked several times. He heard a few familiar voices, whispering next to him.

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian called out.

A familiar warm hand grabbed onto Wei Wuxian’s hand.

“Where am I?” Wei Wuxian took in the view of the room before promptly smiled. “This is your jingshi right?”

Lan Wangji brushed Wei Wuxian’s fringe away from his eyes and he nodded.

“Where is Lan Fengyu?”

“Here!” A young voice spoke out. Two young boys in white robes stood before Wei Wuxian. One of them was carrying Lan Fengyu who fell into a deep sleep.

“Lan Sizhui! Lan Jingyi! It has been a long time!” Wei Wuxian greeted them.

“Senior Wei!” Both of them smiled and hugged Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian liked to prank them but he has treated them nicely, helping them in the past.

“I thought I told you to call me Mom?” Wei Wuxian pinched Lan Sizhui’s cheeks as punishment. Lan Sihui looked at the floor as he bashfully called out “Mom…”

“Ahem!” Lan Qiren coughed as Lan Xichen and he walked in. Lan Wangji got up immediately and greeted them with the two juniors.

“How are you feeling?” Lan Xichen asked Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian looked at his body, feeling fine, he replied “really good.”

“Congratulations! You are pregnant!” Lan Jingyi, who couldn’t withhold his excitement, yelled.

Wei Wuxian widened his eyes as though he heard a piece of unbelievable news. “But we only did it one time for four days!” He hollered.

Lan Qiren coughed upon hearing. He held his forehead as he hoped that Wei Wuxian would stop corrupting his sect. “Lan Jingyi, don’t yell. The doctor has said that a pregnant person is sensitive to loud noise and this may stress him.” Lan Qiren chided.

“You better stay here. Traveling home while pregnant will be tough. We will provide you with the best service.” Lan Xichen smiled. 

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian tried to pull his puppy look to get Lan Wangji to refuse. But Lan Wangji placed Wei Wuxian’s safety first, thus he didn’t fall for his plead. They were staying.

The Gusu Lan Sect was rich. Taking advantage of this, the next few weeks, Wei Wuxian ate and slept as much as he wanted.

In the tenth weeks, Wei Wuxian was still struggling with morning sickness. He threw up his last night dinner as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead. ‘This is tiring. I can’t take it anymore.’ Wei Wuxian thought just before he vomited his gut out once again into the bowl.

Lan Wangji looked at him and his heart ached. How he wishes to be in Wei Wuxian’s position, to be the one suffering. He wanted to take the pain away from Wei Wuxian. For the rest of the days to come, in the morning, Lan Wangji always brings sweet fruits for Wei Wuxian to cheer him up.

At the thirty-six weeks, while Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui were playing with Lan Fengyu in the room. Suddenly, Wei Wuxian exclaimed, “It hurts!”

Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui ran towards Wei Wuxian. They heard from the Lan Sect’s doctor that if anything happened to the mother while pregnant, the baby could be lost.

“What’s wrong?” Lan Jingyi yelped. He was definitely not a specialist in this field. In fact, in the whole of Gusu Lan Sect, only selected few were trained to be a doctor. “Wei Wuxian. Don’t scare us. What is happening?”

Wei Wuxian did not say anything but all he did was to clench onto his tummy as he covered his face with his arms and placed his head onto the table. Wei Wuxian groaned loudly as if he was in agony.

Lan Sizhui looked at Wei Wuxian who was groaning and complaining about the pain on his tummy. His face paled as his mind whirred quickly. ‘What did they say about this? If he was feeling pain, does that means he was going to give birth now? I thought the doctor said that he was to give birth a month later? What should I do? F-Find the doctor!’

Lan Sizhui turned on his heel and was about to head out to call for the doctor when the door to the room opened. A tall and calm Lan Wangji walked in and surveyed the room. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Wei Wuxian who was groaning, now softer, while lying his head on the table.

“What happened?” A cold voice rang as if a snowstorm blasted into the room.

“I-I-I…He said he felt his tummy hurts!” Lan Sizhui couldn’t help but yell and pointed at Wei Wuxian. He was afraid for his mom. 'What if something happened to his mom?'

Lan Wangji moved to Wei Wuxian’s side immediately. With a touch on his back, Wei Wuxian unwilling let out a whimper. Then, he quickly covered his mouth.

Lan Wangji looked at his mischievous wife and shook his head. “Wei Ying, don’t fool around.”

Wei Wuxian tilted his head up and then smiled at his beloved charismatic face. “It’s so boring here. I’m bored! There is nothing to play here. I can’t run around and the rules! Too many rules! I don’t want to stay here anymore! I want to go home! If we go home, Lan Zhan will spend more time with me and I will get to walk around freely.”

Lan Wangji’s heart gave a slight clench. He knew there would be a day when Wei Wuxian would kick up a fuss over this. He had been cooped up in the room for far too long. Even though Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi and Lan Fengyu were here to keep Wei Wuxian occupied. It only can last for a while. And the thing he knew that Wei Wuxian was also annoyed was that they couldn’t see each other as much as when they were back in their own home. At Cloud Recesses, Lan Wangji had to help out at times to do work in return for their stay in Cloud Recesses. Even though Lan Xichen had said there was no need for Lan Wangji to work so hard while they were here, but Lan Wangji had felt it was not right to eat and live freely here. One should work hard in return for this free food and stay.

Wei Wuxian tugged onto Lan Wangji’s sleeves as he looked into the light-coloured eyes before avoiding them. In a timid voice, he said “Lan Zhan. Can’t you spend more time with me?”

Lan Wangji couldn’t refuse. When did he ever refuse any request from Wei Wuxian? Anyway, this happened because he failed to take into account of his wife’s easily bored personality. Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Wuxian’s shoulder as Wei Wuxian leaned back, enjoying the massage without knowing that Lan Wangji had decided then that he would spend more time with Wei Wuxian and cut down his workload.

Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui looked at their seniors being in a lovey-dovey atmosphere while ignoring their presence. Their face burned as Wei Wuxian gave a peek on Lan Wangji’s lips before stretching into a smile.

“Ahem! What are you doing in front of the kids?” Lan Qiren coughed and glared at them, specifically at Wei Wuxian. But Lan Wangji shielded Wei Wuxian with his body as he blocked Lan Qiren’s view.

“Master. I would like to spend more time with my wife.” Lan Wangji requested.

Upon hearing the word ‘wife’ from his favourite disciple, a rage stormed in Lan Qiren’s heart. ‘He was supposed to be my loyal disciple who would work and think of the Gusu Lan Sect. Now, everything he does is all for his wife.’ Lan Qiren grumbled silently.

He looked at Wei Wuxian who are sitting on the chair, smiling at them and then at Lan Wangji, whose expression had been better and much more lively ever since he had met Wei Wuxian. Though Lan Qiren didn’t really approve of Wei Wuxian’s way of life but seeing that how Wei Wuxian has helped Lan Wangji to be the way he is now had kind of made him feel glad that they met each other.

Lan Qiren approved Lan Wangj’s request and bought the three kids out to leave the two adults in the room.

“Lan Zhan. Now that the disturbing people are gone, should we?” Wei Wuxian placed a hand on Lan Wangji’s waist and he got started on nibbling on his neck.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji didn’t refuse Wei Wuxian’s advances since he was afraid of hurting him but Wei Wuxian was now in his late pregnancy! How could he be careless to try to do it?

But Wei Wuxian was relentless. He tugged Lan Wangji’s collar and belt, easily stripping him.

Lan Wangji placed a hand under Wei Wuxian’s knee and the other around his waist. With a swift move, he carried Wei Wuxian to the bed.

Wei Wuxian hooked his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck as he pressed him onto his body. “Hmm…” Lan Wangji flipped them around and placed Wei Wuxian on his body.

“Lan Zhan! Yours is already standing up! What are you doing? Let me go! I want to touch you! I want to strip too!” Wei Wuxian complained as he struggled to break free from Lan Wangji’s embrace.

“You are touching me.” Lan Wangji replied as he grabbed Wei Wuxian’s hands and placed it on his warm naked chest.

“I want to strip!”

“No.”

“Why? It’s unfair!”

“You will feel cold.”

“You will also feel cold!”

“But you are here.”

With that, Wei Wuxian kept his mouth shut. A searing red spread from his neck to this cheeks.

After a moment of silence, Wei Wuxian broke it and softly whispered “Lan Zhan, I love you.”

Looking down into the starry black pair of eyes, Lan Wangji replied “I love you too.”

The next few weeks passed quickly with Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian spending every single day together. Wei Wuxian smiled and laughed and teased Lan Wangji and the three kids. Often, Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren would be teased by him. But Wei Wuxian’s infectious laughter and fun somehow had made the two Lans much softer when it comes to him.

At the forty week, Wei Wuxian felt contraction pain. Everyone was worried about Wei Wuxian. After all, his tummy was bigger than the previous pregnancy.

“What is going on?” Lan Jingyi asked as he stood next to Lan Xichen and Lan Sizhui.

They were all standing outside the room waiting for Wei Wuxian. Then, a loud shout rang painfully from the room. Lan Wangji gripped onto the crying Lan Fengyu and patted gently on his back. Lan Wangji’s heart was twisted in agony, as he remembered Wei Wuxian’s crying face as he gave birth to Lan Fengyu. It felt like a knife stabbed into Lan Wangji’s heart.

“Why is it taking so long?” Lan Jingyi paced around the front of the room. Lan Sizhui stood at a side, his face flashed in pain.

Lan Qiren looked at his four disciples who were worried to death for Wei Wuxian. “He will be fine.” He said, reassuring them and himself at the same time. “Believe in that cheeky brat.”

Lan Jingyi stopped pacing and held hands with Lan Sizhui. He was still scared for Wei Wuxian but he knew his master’s word will be right. Lan Xichen placed his hands on his master’s shoulder as they patiently waited. Lan Wangji planted soft kisses on Lan Fengyu’s forehead and managed to quieten his down.

Just like this, a few hours passed. Finally, the closed-door flung opened and the doctor emerged with two maids who were each carrying a child.

“Congratulations! It’s a twin!”

Wei Wuxian had given birth to a set of twin.


	8. Lan Yanzi, Lan Yanxuan

“What should they be called?” Wei Wuxian asked the group as he patted the two newborn girls who were placed on his chest. “What do you think? Fengyu” He pinched the chubby cheek on Lan Fengyu who smiled innocently in return. Lan Fengyu was too young to understand him.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian and then at Lan Qiren. “Master, please give this child a name.” He asked politely.

“Yes! You know I’m bad at giving names. I gave my sword the name Shuibian. Luckily, for our first child, Lan Zhan gave Fengyu his name. How about the two of you each gave the baby a name?” Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen in turn.

Lan Xichen sank into deep thought as he looked at the two newborn girls. “How about Lan Yanzi? I heard from young master Jiang that you grew up with them and you love the sister a lot. As a memory of them, Yan from Jiang Yanli and Zi from Jin Zixuan. She shall be called Lan Yanzi.”

“I see.” Lan Qiren stroked his beard as he thought about what Lan Xichen has said. “The other child shall be named Lan Yanxuan.”

Tears rolled down on Wei WuXian’s face as he thought about their words. How could all the Lan people be so thoughtful when giving his child the name?

Seeing the tears on Wei Wuxian’s face, Lan Qiren was stunned. 'Did he not like the name?'

“They shall be called Lan Yanzi and Lan Yanxuan.” Wei Wuxian declared, disrupting Lan Qiren’s off tangent thoughts.

Lan Jingyi cheered as he pulled Lan Sizhui into a hug. Wei Wuxian beamed his bright smile at Lan Wangji. Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen laughed, looking at the two adorable newborns.

-

Later, Jiang Cheng, Wen Ning and Wen Qing arrived at Cloud Recesses. The three of them greeted Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen quickly before proceeding to Wei Wuxian’s room.

“I knew it! We shouldn’t have come here. The way Lan Qiren looking at us gave me a bad feeling. If not for Wei Wuxian’s two newborns, I would rather stay in our house than come here.” Wen Qing grumbled.

“But… it’s the fact that we oppressed them before.” Wen Ning mumbled.

“We are here to see Wei Wuxian’s kids. Not here to remember the old grudges. Also, don’t remind me about it.” Jiang Cheng spatted as he walked in front.

Upon reaching the door to Wei Wuxian’s room, there was an audible sound of Wei Wuxian. “Lan Zhan! Take off your clothes! Come on! It will be nice to do it!”

The slutty sound from Wei Wuxian has the three of them reddened. Wei Wuxian’s voice was getting louder as he coaxed Lan Wangji to strip and touch something.

Jiang Cheng slammed open the door and yelled “Wei Wuxian! What indecent thing are you saying in front of the kids?”

Wei Wuxian blinked his eyes slowly. His left hand which was on Lan Wangji’s chest felt a quickening of Lan Wangji’s heart rate. Lan Yanxuan then cried loudly while in Wei Wuxian’s hands, they were in the process of transferring her to Lan Wangji’s chest. This cries of Lan Yanxuan then caused a butterfly effect. Lan Yanzi started crying too. Lan Fengyu looked at his younger sisters and unknowingly, started to bawled loudly. In an instance, the room was loud with cries.

Lan Wangji took Lan Yanxuan over and patted on her back. Wei Wuxian then tried to calm Lan Yanzi the same way. Wen Qing picked up Lan Fengyu, who was sitting on the floor, crying loudly. She gave a few pats and whispered sweet words to his ears to calm him down.

The mess was cleaned up quickly as if it was practiced a million times.

“What were you thinking of when you barge in?” Wei Wuxian teased Jiang Cheng after settling the three kids down.

Jiang Cheng turned on his deadliest death gaze on Wei Wuxian, thinking of scaring him to shut up. But Wei Wuxian was not your typical easy to scare person. He was not even afraid of getting on Lan Qiren’s nerve. And now, Jiang Cheng glaring at him didn’t scare him one bit. They were brothers after all. But then again, Jiang Cheng was a person who held grudges, it would be better to stop talking about it.

“Don’t get so angry. I was joking.” Wei Wuxian said with a smile. “I was trying to make Lan Wangji have skin to skin contact with Yanxuan. But you barged in suddenly, scaring the kids.”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes as he turned away from Wei Wuxian. He had enough of being teased by Wei Wuxian. Then, he felt a tug on his hair.

Lan Fengyu giggled as he continued to play with the black strands flowing before his eyes. With his tiny hands, he grabbed and tugged before releasing it. Repeating it multiple times, he still hasn’t gotten enough of it. Wei Wuxian had scolded him before about this action of his but as an eight-month-old baby, he couldn’t really understand. All he knew that this was fun.

“Lan Fengyu.” Someone called his name.

Fengyu looked up, happily smiling as he met a cold pair of eyes. This man felt unfamiliar. Lan Fengyu’s lips trembled and he gripped tightly onto Wen Qing’s clothes.

Then, unexpectedly, the man cracked a gentle smile. Lan Fengyu smiled brightly feeling that this man before him is nice.

“Don’t seduce my son like that.” Wei Wuxian shouted as he laid the sleeping Lan Yanzi on the cradle. Lan Wangji had also placed Lan Yanxuan onto the next cradle.

Jiang Cheng clenched his teeth as he once again endured Wei Wuxian’s teasing. He turned away from Lan Fengyu and proceed to walk out.

“Don’t be like this. I don’t mean for you to leave. Instead, seduce him like this.” Wei Wuxian had carried Lan Fengyu off from Wen Qing and then placed him in Jiang Cheng’s arms. He then proceeded to pull Lan Fengyu’s chubby cheeks.

Wei Wuxian roared with laughter as he looked at his son whose eyes welled up in tears.

Jiang Cheng sighed and patted Lan Fengyu lightly on his back as he thought to himself that Lan Fengyu would have a tough childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of my drafts. Thank you for reading~ I'm not sure when will the next chapter be published...But I will try my best:)


End file.
